birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Glitch's Meme Debut
Glitch's Meme Debut refers to the time Glitch Secretii debuted in a meme. Plot Yoshi Secretii thought today was going to be another ordinary day for challengers when an Ultra Wormhole suddenly opens in the sky. A glowing black invitation falls out from the Ultra Wormhole before it closes. Curious as to who sent the invitation, Yoshi exits her secret level to meet the character. The character reveals that it is going to throw a party. The other characters of the meme have been invited except for Bruce Secretii (since the character deems Bruce will cause trouble by making things disappear with her Secretii Magic). The character then runs off without revealing a name. Elsewhere, Bruce, Yoshi, Lily Secretii, and Lotus Secretii are having a group meeting since Yoshi requested one. They thought they were taking a break from their secret levels until Yoshi brings up the invitation. Since it is black and glowing, they suspect that Secretii Magic is responsible for creating the invitation. Bruce goes to inspect so she can say otherwise, but Lily won't allow her to touch the invitation since she is not invited. Bruce is shocked, then angry other not being invited. Bruce then reveals Necrozma's existance to the others, saying that the Pokemon was responsible for these invitations. Bruce also talks about her dreams of getting a good look at "The Blinding One" (later revealed to be Necrozma after the others requested for an explanation). Lily decides she is going to have to sneak in Bruce to the party, much to Lotus's disappointment. However, Glitch has been eavesdropping on this and tells Yoshi about Lily's plan. Glitch then forces Yoshi to talk to Necrozma about Lily's plan to sneak Bruce into the party. Necrozma is mad at Glitch since they couldn't tell it directly, so it bans them from the party. Yoshi lets Glitch know that Necrozma has not invited them to its party anymore. Glitch is shocked, though is soon angry. Glitch plans to teach Necrozma a lesson via dark ritual, but Pikachu walks in on Glitch during their first attempt. Pikachu explains that he was lost trying to find a way to the BrantSteele Arena, so Glitch leads him the way out. Glitch then performs the dark ritual. Meanwhile, Mary Canary and Mike Macaw are talking about the party. Mike is surprised at how dark it has gotten, but Mary is interested about what could happen next. Especially since Sam Jay is late to the party and hasn't arrived yet. The curtain then reveals Necrozma, who is angry over everyone forgetting about its special day last week. Eevee tries to set things straight, but won't be able to speak over Necrozma's loudness. Bruce and Lily then break in to save the day. Bruce explains that she has collaborated with the other Secretiis and the people at the party to come up with a gift for Necrozma. Since the Secretii job pays no money, they had to use a donation box so Bruce can earn enough money for the gift. Bruce gives Necrozma the shared gift, but Glitch and Pikachu fall from a portal on the wall onto the expensive gift wrappings before Necrozma can unpackage it. Glitch explains their intent to ruin the party since Necrozma won't invite them anymore, before proceeding to point the middle finger at the Pokemon. Bruce is angry at Glitch, explaining that Necrozma will go through Ultra Burst. This causes the others to scream in terror (except for Eevee, who tries to defend Pikachu and deny that Necrozma is angry). Necrozma then goes through Ultra Burst and becomes Ultra Necrozma, before proceeding to escape and go on a rampage. Bruce is somewhat happy that she succeeded in her goal (just not in the way she expected), but Eevee and Pikachu are left to tremble in fear. Eevee then slaps Glitch since they caused the Ultra Burst to happen in the first place. Eevee tries to defend Pikachu again, saying that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Meanwhile with Mary and Mike, they decide to watch TV, where Harvey Zilth airs an emergency broadcast detailing Necrozma's rampage. Mary and Mike deduce the party they attended eariler must have something to do with this, so they return to the party. Bruce then cries crocodile tears over never having a proper meeting with "The Blinding One", so Lily attempts to soothe her (since Yoshi cannot do it because of her PEPD). Just then, Sam finally arrives at the party (much to Mary and Mike's relief), asking if he missed anything. Glitch then explains what went down with Necrozma, so Bruce decides to point the blame towards Sam since he could've prevented the incident from happening. Everyone blames Sam for not attending earlier; he usually is the saviour, and thus he gets looked down on. Sam throws a tantrum over his treatment, attempting to redirect the blame back at Glitch. Meanwhile, Yoshi is breathing heavily since the whole ordeal is making her a nervous wreck. Bruce and Lily attempt to bring her back to Pinna Park, but she avoids them and proceeds to crush Sam with a bag of ships summoned via Bruce's magic wand to relieve stress. Now that Yoshi is relieved of the pressure, Bruce retrieves her magic wand and uses it to poof herself, Yoshi, Lily, and Glitch away. Mary and Mike rush Sam to the hospital. Eevee and Pikachu decide to recruit all the Mimikyu, Zorua, and Zoroark they can find so they can defeat Necrozma and calm it down (though Pikachu was reluctant at first). Category:Memes